edfandomcom-20200215-history
A Fistful of Ed
---- "A Fistful of Ed" is the second two-part episode of Season 5 and the 22nd episode of Season 5. It's also the 124th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Edd becomes the school tough guy after a scuffle with Lee Kanker. This episode was originally planned as the final episode of the series until two new episodes, May I Have this Ed? and Look Before You Ed, aired on Cartoon Network. Plot Part One One morning at Peach Creek Jr. High, The Happy Cluckers Club, led by Double D, are tending to their eggs, when they are interupted by the Kankers, who wish to eat the eggs. As Double D tries to protect the eggs, and even tries to get the Kankers interested in egg hatching he drops a heavy book on Lee's foot, causing her great pain , and also swelling. The Happy Clucker's Club was clearly frighthened of Double D . Soon rumours start to spread through out the school, though those who were not there, dismiss it and Double D insists that it was all and accident. Rolf comes up to Double to ask him if he could borrow a pencil from him. As Double D reaches in his locker to give him one he suddenly , seemingly for no apparent reason, hits Rolf on the head with his foot two times ( fracturing his scull ) and then pins him to a locker with pencils. Double D is shaking, all of the kids are now frighthened and flee, and Eddy suddenly sees a way to profit from this. At lunch time, everyone avoids Double D, though Double D wishes them no harm and doesn't understand why everyone is afraid of him, including Ed. On the other hand, Eddy is now abusing Double D unfortunate status as a bully to steal the other kids food, beat them up and have them feed him, and generally acting more like he's the bully, while Double D want's no part of it. Suddenly Marie and Jonny start arguing over the last piece of pie, and Double D tries to convince them to compromise, but again he somehow launches Jonny through the window, and crushes Marie. The rest are terrified, but Double D tries to reason with them and asure them that it was all an accident, with Eddy cashing in on their fear. Double D approaches Sarah, begging her to belive him, but Ed steps in and defends his sister. He tearfully says to Double D that they can no longer be friends and he and Double D begin to cry. Double D decides to end the situation and grabs the chair that Ed was using to protect Sarah. Double D seemingly gives Ed an extremely violent trashing. The rest of the kids escape the cafeteria leaving Double D to lament on his unfortunate situation. Part Two Double D is all alone in a dark room, tearfully tending to his plants, when he is alerted by a small crash. He finds that Jimmy is in the room, and Jimmy starts to violently run away from him. Double D begins to cry, reflecting on the fact that no one will ever believe him. Then the plant that Double D was tending opens up, and Jimmy identifies it as a polinated cross between a rose and a Baby Blue Gym Sock. Jimmy says that only gentle hands could do that and decides that he belives Double D's story. Jimmy decides to hear Double D's side of the story. Lee: The book accidentaly fell on her foot Rolf: Double D' s foot rolled on a bottle of white toner that fell out of his locker and launched his foot at Rolf's head, then his tie got caught on a small coat hanger, and he slipped again and hit Rolf a second time and because he was swinging back and forth because of the tie, he launched his pencils at Rolf. Marie and Jonny: Remembering that his mother packed his lunch with a slice of apple pie, he reached in to his bag to get it so that they could share, but he accidentaly pricked the flesh on the underside of his fingernail, causing him to launch his hand upward and hit Jonny launching him him at Marie Ed: As Double D tried to pry the chair that Ed was holding so that he could talk with him, Ed fell on him, with Double D's arms around Ed's back. Ed began to run in circles, tying himself up with Double D's arms, and as Ed ran and destroyed the cafeteria it appeared as though Double D was doing that. Then Jimmy and Double D come up with a plan, to remove the Duble D's bully image, by having a mock fight in which Jimmy " beats up " Double D after Double D " insults him ". They do that in front of Kevin, in order to make sure the news of them fighthing to spread across the school. They will have the " fight " at 3 p.m. in The Pit. The kids decide to watch. Ed has fallen in to a depression and has a new friend. A toy egg with Double D's face on it named Double G, but finds that he is no substitute. He, along with Eddy, who is carried on a throne carried by Rolf and Jonny, go to The Pit. Double D and Jimmy begin the fight, which is more or less, girly slapping. The rest of the kids see it as a brutal fight and encourage Jimmy. Eddy is all the while insulting and taunting Jimmy and pelting him with endless hot dogs, breaking his concentration. An angry Jimmy turns his attention to Eddy and tries to climb up to the dumpster on which Eddy is sitting beat him up. Double D tries to break them up and starts to pull Jimmy by his pants in order to pry him of, but only manages to launch Jimmy in to Rolf. Eddy does not stop with the taunting, and soon Jimmy is so enraged that his face turns red and steam begins to erupt from his head. He charges at Double D, screaming and viciously beats him up, so much so that he even bites of a part of his tongue. The rest of the kids begin to celebrate, hailing Jimmy as a hero, and Kevin takes the leather jacket from a clearly distraught Eddy. Eddy is angry, while Double D is simply happy that it's over, and he and Ed renew their friendship. Just when things are happy, the Kankers show up and try to kiss Double D. Then, in a rare moment of barevry, a very angry Eddy yells at the Kankers to leave Double D alone and to beat it. The distraught Kankers leave. Double D goes on and on about how he is proud of Eddy until Eddy shoves a hot dog in his mouth. Eddy then gives Double D's hot dog to Ed, a new one for Double D and one for himself. He asks the if they are finally happy and the episode ends, with a relatively happy ending. Memorable Quotes *'Jimmy': frantic "What do you want from me?! Take my money, my comb, my moisturizing lotions!" ---- *'Edd': and opens his eyes "THIS ENDS…" his finger diagonally to the lower left side "…NOW!" ---- *'Rolf': up a nubbin of pencil "Head-in-sock Ed-Boy, Rolf requires your assistance. Might you have a spare writing stick? Rolf's has been reduced to that of the size of a baby's wazoo!" ---- *'Rolf': after being beaten up by Edd "Rolf would have taken a simple, 'No, not today', yes?" ---- *'Jimmy': "Viciousness, thy name is Double D." ---- *'Eddy': "I'm gonna go make Nazz rub my feet!" ---- *'Jimmy': at the flower "Double D! You cross-pollinated a rose with a baby blue gymsock! Only hands as gentle as hummingbirds wings could have spliced those together!" ---- *'Ed': to his egg, [[Double G]] "So, little Double G. Seeing as my old pal Double D is now a nasty McDuster Knuckles, you are going to be my new friend. What would you like to do today?" Double G: by Ed "I, Double G, am gentle unlike that evil Double D you speak of. Shall we talk about fossils and dish soap?" Ed: "Double D used to talk about dish soap, all the time!" ---- *'Jimmy': to attack Eddy "You're crème brulee, mister!" ---- *'Eddy': "Bums away!" ---- *'Eddy': "Look out everybody! Jimmy looks like he's gonna blow up! Oh wait, he already did when we turned him into a sumo wrestler, remember?" laughs ---- *'Rolf': Jimmy beat up Edd ina fighting match "The reign of the head-in-sock tyrant has ceased!" ---- *'Eddy': the Kankers as they continue to tease Edd "He's had ENOUGH ALREADY!" look in amazement and fear Eddy: "BEAT IT!" Kankers put Edd down and walk away Ed: "Good one, Eddy." Eddy: "Vultures!" Trivia/Goofs *The Baby Blue Gym Sock flower from "An Ed Too Many" makes another appearance. *Jimmy got his "tattooed" appearance as "the boy with the snake on his head" back from the episode "Urban Ed". *This is the first episode where all the Eds are happy by the ending (though Eddy does seem a little annoyed). This is also the first (and only) episode that the Eds actually beat the Kankers. *Eddy has unlimited hot dogs behind his back in this episode. *Eddy references the episode "One Size Fits Ed" ''by saying that the time we (The Eds) turned Jimmy into a sumo wrestler. *At lunch, Eddy took Jimmy's lunch and gave it to Edd. But Edd already had lunch and the cheese sandwich was cut into fourths. Later when Eddy mentions Rolf's had grapes, the sandwich was seen cut in half, and seconds later when Marie and Jonny were fighting over the pie, the sandwich is suddenly gone. Edd couldn't have eaten it that fast? *When Double D "beats up" Rolf, Double D's cup had 2 pencils after the pencil attack, but in the flashback when Edd was telling Jimmy the whole story, 3 pencils remain. Also, when Edd "beat up" Rolf, Rolf's comment was after Edd dropped the remaining pencils, but in the flashback, the pencils dropped after Rolf's comment. *Apparently, Ed has a volume meter in this left eye, which Eddy used to shut him up. *If you notice closely, when Edd "beats up" Ed, you can see May Kanker. *"A Fistful of Ed" was first shown during the Ed, Edd n Eddy marathon "The Best Day Edder". *Edd breaks the fourth wall near the end of the episode. Jimmy also breaks the fourth wall after Kevin left, when he said "End Scene." After which it did. *'Goof:' Kevin's shirt changes color. *'Goof: A poster says "Sloppy Joe Day: Today" but no one is eating Sloppy Joes *This episode was said to be the last episode of the show, but two more episodes and a movie aired afterwords. *Eddy's appearance after Edd becomes the school tough guy is an homage to "The Fonz". *This is actually Edd's second fight in the series, the first was with Eddy battling out for Ed's decision: jawbreakers or fudge. *All the characters appeared and spoke in this episode. *This is the only episode where the Happy Cluckers Club was seen. *This is the only episode where The Pit is seen and mentioned. *Now we learn that Jimmy gets easily angry when he's being beat up, as shown when Jimmy and Double D were "fighting" to get rid of the accidental beat up problem. *This episode was the original series finale but the series was later rebooted and A Fistfull of Ed the season finale. *'''Running gag: Double D "beats up" people in front of others; Double D trying to prove those unfortunate "beat ups" were accidents; everyone, including Ed, hiding from "tough guy" Double D; Eddy using Double D for his own purposes to do as he says or saying Double D will beat anyone up. *Interesting note: Near the end of the episode after Eddy tells the Kanker sisters to beat it, you can see Double-D looking after them with a pouty look on his face. As soon as he meets Eddy's gaze, however, he turns around again with his tongue stuck out in the direction of the girls. Gallery Image:Cafe.jpg|The Happy Cluckers Club. Rolf-pinned-down-jpg.jpg|Rolf after being assaulted with pencils. Pie-fight-jpg.jpg|Jonny and Marie fighting over pie. Image:H.jpg|Edd and Eddy. Eddy is tough.jpg|Eddy says Edd's the tough guy with Ed scared. Image:Botany Class.jpg|Edd crying in Botany Class. Jonny-beat-up-jpg.jpg|Jonny after being accidentally beat up by Edd. File:Angry_Jimmy.jpg|You won't like him when he's mad. File:Toungehs.jpg|Edd's tongue bitten off from the fight with Jimmy. 'HE'S HAD ENOUGH ALREADY!'.jpg|Fed up Eddy sending the Kankers packing. File:WTHWT.jpg|WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?! Video u2kzlDhdNWo KF8qQ3MD_Hs The Best Day Edder These clips were provided by BravaCentauri on youtube. Video:The Best Day Edder: Last Episode (Tomorrow)|"The Best Day Edder" advert for "A Fistful of Ed" Video:The Best Day Edder: Last Episode (Tonight)|Another advert for "A Fistful of Ed" Video:The Best Day Edder: Danny Antonucci (Last Episode)|Danny Antonucci advertises "A Fistful of Ed" Video:The Best Day Edder: Final Countdown Credits|Final countdown for "A Fistful of Ed" Video:The Best Day Edder: Last episode (Next)|Coming up next: "A Fistful of Ed" Video:The Best Day Edder: Will Return|"We'll be right back": "A Fistful of Ed" footage Fistful of Ed Fistful of Ed Category:Featured Articles Category:Image wiki templates